The invention relates to a twist drill, particularly a drill made of solid hard metal.
It is known in principle to equip a twist drill with a countersinking device for the drilling of throughholes. This countersinking device is used after the production of a throughhole and provides the bore hole with a countersunk opening. Such a twist drill, equipped with a countersinking device that can be radially folded away, is structurally complicated and, since a certain structural space is needed, can be realized only on drills of a certain diameter.